User blog:JohnnyTuskSBR7/Who hates this kind of battle is dumb :)
Yo, I'm back! With more JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders reviews!! Now for a short review of D'Arby The Gambler Part 2. So basically, this episodes continues where it left from which was the battle with Daniel J. D'Arby (apparent sub groups have to call him D'Arby Elder which kinda sucks. Why leave out "The" in "D'Arby The Elder"?) Now for the blight of this episode which is quite obvious, the stupid censors over Jotaro's mouth as he smokes a cigarette. Awesome. Seeing a black smudge across his face kinda ruined that period of awesomeness. Just a question, is the censor there to avoid accidentally teaching teenagers to smoke? I really hope for an uncensored version of every season of the anime to be released. The actual fight was great but like I said, ruined by the dumb censor. It's not like teenagers would watch the uncensored episode and go "BAM! I'm a smoker now!". BUT, the thing that saved this episode for me at least is the attention to detail in D'Arby's face. They went really far with detailing D'Arby's face as he sweats and his nose leaks mucus. And not forgetting the preview for the Hol Horse and Boingo episode. The Hol Horse shooting DIO segment is gonna be in the same episode! Hopefully, this episode will be just as comedic as the previous Oingo and Boingo episode. And a new credits track. So yeah, GOOD episode! I feel that this episode really hits a home run with making this franchise unique compared to other manga/anime franchises. This is because in "traditional anime" i.e. Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, I have never seen a battle in which all it requires of the characters, hero or villain, is to be smarter than their enemy and NOTHING more. Every anime I've seen so far always has character progression (power-ups specifically) and deus ex machinas. Even Attack On Titan. The only way they made Eren interesting was by giving him his character progression/deus ex machina which was the Titan form because if the author didn't, then he would just be an adept soldier that could get killed in battle. JoJo was the first of its kind to have battles where you don't have to go Super Saiyan or team up with your ninja friends to fight this godlike ninja boss. This is the "smartest" manga/anime franchise ever as character progression doesn't mean getting more power as time goes on and the battles get way more difficult; it means progression in a character where power is not necessary and all it needs of that character is just to be smarter. That is one of the reasons why I love JoJo so much and what I think people should love JoJo for. So thanks for reading this rant that took up half of the review. To keep this short, really looking forward to the next episode and I'll be back next week. So until then, stay Jojo'ed everyone! Category:Blog posts